doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
7th Master (Rascalinc14)
The 7th Master was born straight after the 6th was murdered by Anneka Summers. He later inhabited on Earth to get Cybermen into daily routines of people. After he was successful and revived the Daleks, He started a rebellion against Rassilon. He won and was rewarded the honor of president time lord. He later died in old age. Regeneration After Anneka Summers and Charlie Stakes where sent out to murder him, he gets wind of this though his servants. He immigrates to Capeloca to hide from them. After almost 4 years of hiding, he was found and shot. His new body decided to carry on living in Capeloca. In the abandoned Cybermen city. There he began several plans and tactics to start a rebellion against Rassilon. He knew it would take him a few years. In the 67th Centaury, the Cybermen returned to add Capeloca to there "empire" after failing the first time. The master had several talks of trying to assist them. One of the talks was about possible attacks on Earth. After many attempts, they finally had one idea. Which took a bit more work... Attack On Earth In 2016, a new idea had started to happen called "Cyber-Police" where the Cybermen where now the police replacing the old ones. This worked quite successfully with many people feeling safer since the arrival. In 2019, crime had gone down by 70% and the recession had totally vanish since there arrival. But, in 2021, The Cyber-Police had other intensions... In March 2021, The Cyber-Police called meetings with every human being on the planet from Brazil to Japan. They where all imprisoned in special prisons and forced into work. But rebels broke free and hid in the Utah Desert. The Master then asked the Cybermen for there cooperation in his plans for a rebellion against Rassilon. They decline. He go's mad and attempts to blow up Earth. He fails. Daleks He later joins the Daleks who plan on taking Over The Solar System. The Master Sends 49 nuclear bombs to Earth which are somehow diverted. The Daleks Later plan to move Mars, Mercury and Pluto to there new Dalek Solar System. The Master redesigns the Daleks apparently to help them invade the planets but really to help him fight the rebellion. After failing at the movement, He asks about the rebellion. They also refuse. Rebellion 123 years have passed, The Master is homeless in the suburbs of Brazil in the newly freed Earth. He still has not forgotten about the rebellion. He later gets in touch with a laid off Blacksmith who is willing to make a new race called "Purebots". After 8 years slaving away, they are done. Now, WAR! One evening, numerous space ships could be seen above Gallifrey. They landed later in the night and attacked the high council. They would later fight for 1786 Years. Rassilon is killed and the master takes over Gallifrey. Work and Late life He married the Rani and had one child (who died at birth). Unexpectedly, he prevented many wars and disputes and saved a damaged Gallifrey and turned it back to a money making, healthy Planet. He worked for 87 years until he turned terminally ill. His body was growing too old and needed to be changed. His last words where "This next one might not be as kind!!" His regeneration took place inside his room. He took on other Time lords the next day in the election day.